Todo Bien
by NessaAbadeer
Summary: ¡Primera historia! Fionna parece estar algo enojada con el Rey de los Vampiros, cuando él llega de improviso. ¿Se arreglarán? Soy mala para los summary. Mejor entra y lee :D!


**Oh sí, primera historia que subo, y es de mi pareja favorita de HDA :B **

**Este primer fanfic va con dedicación especial a mi amiga Tracy, que me cofcofinsistiócof motivó(¿?) a escribir algo :D.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hora de Aventura ni sus personajes NO me pertenecen. El crédito de ello es para Pendleton Ward.**

**La historia sí es mía xD.**

_Todo Bien_

Ella sabía que él siempre estaría allí para lo que necesitara. Cuando las cosas no salieran bien, cuando ella estuviera en alguna clase de peligro, contaría con que su mejor amigo llegara y la ayudara o rescatara, dependiendo de la situación.

Pero últimamente las cosas no estaban pasando de esa forma. Últimamente él no ha aparecido para acompañarla a estrangular a algunos pixies, ni para ayudarla cuando se veía acorralada de trolls, ni siquiera para asustar a Cake y hacerle reír un poco. Nada.

—¿Estás bien, niña?

Fionna suspiró mirando por su ventana, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Todo bien, Cake —se dio vuelta y fingió una sonrisa—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estoy preparando algo de spaguetti. No sé si quieres un poco…

—¿Bromeas? —la sonrisa de ella ahora era genuina—. ¡Como negarme a tu spaguetti, Cake! —dicho esto, bajó rápidamente hasta el comedor y se sentó.

Ambas cenaron en armonía, charlando sobre sus aventuras del día y riendo de algunos chistes, haciendo que el "dilema" que cruzaba por la mente de Fionna, desapareciera un rato. Luego fueron hasta el sillón y se sentaron a jugar con BMO un rato, hasta que un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo—. Yo no —volvieron a decir al unísono, provocando unas risas, que fueron nuevamente interrumpidas por el toqueteo de la puerta.

—De acuerdo, yo voy —dijo la humana, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la puerta. Miró por el reojo y no encontró a nadie—. Que raro… —murmuró y luego abrió, pero no había nadie—. Bromistas —bufó antes de cerrar la puerta, mas esto fue evitado por la mano de alguien más.

—Sí, pero añade también un "chico malo" —Fionna se quedó quieta, frunciendo el ceño ¿molesta? Sí, ésa era la mejor descripción —. Hola, Fi —dijo el vampiro, flotando delante de ella.

—Marshall Lee —dijo entre dientes, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose al sillón, tomando de nuevo su control—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasar a ver a mis mejores amigas? —preguntó sentándose en el medio, abrazando a cada una por el hombro. Esto sólo logró hacer enojar a Fionna mucho más, al punto de que llegaba a ponerse roja.

¿Qué se creía? Desaparecía, la dejaba sola ante mil aventuras, preguntándose qué será de él, dónde estaría, con quién estaría…

Se sonrojó aún más al pensar en la última interrogante. No debía importarle lo que su amigo hiciera o no, después de todo era su vida, y no es como si a ella le importara en lo absoluto.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse un poco y deshizo el abrazo, acomodándose a un lado un poco más lejos de Marshall Lee.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Ababeer. Es tarde, Cake y yo necesitamos dormir. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer mañana —dijo sin mirarle, pero en su voz se notaba la seriedad.

—Oh, vamos conejita. No me digas que estás enojada —sonrió de costado, mientras jalaba levemente una de las mejillas de la humana.

—¡Déjame!

Cake al notar como estaba empezando a colocarse el ambiente, decidió retirarse, anunciando que se sentía cansada y debía dormir.

Fionna protestó, y alegó que ella debía hacer lo mismo, pero Marshall la agarró del brazo y la volvió a sentar a su lado. La muchacha soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

—No me respondiste qué querías.

—Ya te dije. Sólo ver a mis chicas —sonrió como si nada, pero al notar que no había cambio alguno en la actitud de Fionna, frunció el ceño—. Oye, y ti ¿qué te pasa? Estás más… gruñona —rió un poco.

La chica cerró sus ojos y luego suspiró, para luego voltear su rostro y verle directamente a los ojos.

—Te perdiste. Me dejaste sola. No nos visitaste y nadie sabía absolutamente nada de ti. ¡¿Qué te crees, Marshall Lee?! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquila, Fi. Sólo andaba en la Nocheósfera, arreglando unos asuntos con mi madre —se excusó de inmediato el joven vampiro, algo extrañado. Luego formó una pequeña sonrisa hacia un costado—. ¿Qué, acaso me extrañaste, conejita?

Ante esa pregunta Fionna sólo se sonrojó y volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, sin decir nada.

—¿Sabes? El silencio se puede tomar como un sí —soltó despreocupadamente Marshall Lee, mientras flotaba mirando hacia el techo. Se giró y se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola esperando alguna reacción por parte de la aventurera. Fionna volvió a suspirar y le devolvió el gesto, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico —. Yo también te extrañé, Fionna. Y lamento no haber avisado, es que fue todo de improviso.

—A la próxima trata de avisar, ¿sí? No es lo mismo ir a estrangular pixies sin ti —murmuró la joven, aún abrazada a su amigo.

Marshall sonrió un poco y acarició su cabeza por encima de su gorro de conejo, sin tener la intención de deshacer el abrazo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Todo bien?

Fionna se separó levemente y le miró, esta vez con una real sonrisa en su rostro y asintió enérgicamente su cabeza.

—Todo bien.

FIN.

_Y ésa era la historia. Es mi primer fanfiction y me costó un poco. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews. Acepto opiniones buenas, malas, flores, tomates(?) _

_Gracias, chau! :D_


End file.
